CrazyStupidDrunken LOVE
by AllenFrancisDoyle
Summary: AU. College Life. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie are escaping their old boring lives in Mystic Falls and are going to New York University. But they aren't the only ones. Klaroline. Delena. Kennet and a helluva lot more.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy/Stupid/Drunken LOVE**

**By AllenFrancisDoyle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Yet.**

**Authors Notes: Follow the Mystic Falls gang to New York University. This story is completely AU. Klaroline? Delena? Kennet? Stebekah? You know you want to. **

_Today was going to be a good day. _

This was all Caroline could think as she took in her surroundings. New York was even more unbelievably beautiful than she had ever imagined. And New York University was a lot bigger than she thought. The sheer size of the buildings made Mystic Falls look tiny in comparison.

Caroline refused to admit she was lost. She leaned against a doorway and stared down at her map (which she had been studying for the past month!) before it was ripped from her hands.

"Elena! When did you get here?" Caroline yelled, pulling her dark haired friend into a hug.

"Just now! Isn't this great, I've already been invited to like ten parties! Why aren't you at the dorm? I thought you'd already be unpacked by now." Elena started pulling Caroline along by her side.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked, looking all around for any sign of her friend.

"Oh she text me about an hour ago when she arrived. She's in our dorm, hiding from all the fun."

"From all the chaos you mean." Caroline said as a crowd of students pushed by her and Elena on the stairs they were climbing. "Were they carrying kegs?"

"Yeah, probably for some dorm party or another." Elena answered as she pushed Caroline through a door at the top of the stairs. Elena sighed loudly before joining Caroline in the room. "Home Sweet Home".

Their dorm was enormous. Then again, given the price of it, it should be. Bonnie was already unpacked and was placing a few picture frames around the room when she heard Elena and Caroline come in.

"What took you guys so long? I've been waiting over an hour for you!" Bonnie exclaimed, pulling her two best friends into a tight hug.

"Bonnie, we saw each other yesterday, stop trying to hug me to death!" Elena said as she made her escape and jumped onto the nearest bed. She pulled an array of multi-coloured flyers from her bag and waved them around in the air. "Which party do you think we should go to? Or should we try to hit them all?"

"Elena! We have to be up early in the morning if we want to get into the classes we want. It's first come first serve and I don't want to be stuck with all the left over classes that no one else wants!" Bonnie said as she joined Elena on the bed.

"Yeah Elena, I don't think going party mad tonight is such a good idea." Caroline chimed in, pulling her suitcase over to the last remaining bed.

"You guys!" Elena yelled, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Caroline's head. "How many times are we gonna have a first day in college? We didn't come all the way to New York to sit in our dorm! Everyone's going to party tonight, they're all going to be noisy so we won't be sleeping anyway! We may as well be the people doing the partying!"

Unfortunately, Caroline saw Elena's logic.

"She does have a point Bon. I mean, I did see a few guys carrying kegs into a dorm just down the hall." Caroline sighed but internally, she was already picking out her outfit.

"I'll go to the party or parties, or whatever. But neither of you can complain tomorrow if you end up studying something really terrible for the entire semester!"

Bonnie didn't even get to finish her sentence properly before she was enclosed in a bear hug by both Caroline and Elena.

It was only 8.00pm but the music was already so loud that Caroline, Elena and Bonnie could barely hear themselves think. They were still in their dorm room having a few pre-party drinks (except for Bonnie who was sticking to her no alcohol vow) and finishing getting ready when they heard a knock at their door.

"I'll get it!" Elena called out as she was making her way to the door, nearly tripping over her still packed suitcase on her way.

She pulled open the door to reveal a dark haired man, probably around twenty or twenty one wearing all black and a smirk on his face.

"Well helloooooo there." His smirk only grew bigger as very obviously checked Elena out. But in her very short, very tight red dress, who could blame him?

"And who would you be?" Elena asked, smiling right back at him.

"Damon Salvatore, dorm down the hall, massive party going on, not enough beautiful women. What do you say?" He finally looked over Elena's shoulder and noticed she was not alone. "Your friends are very much invited too." He added, giving Bonnie and Caroline a quick nod and an eyebrow raise.

The guy was obviously drunk. He tried to take a step back and stumbled slightly, falling against the doorframe. Bonnie stifled a giggle and Caroline nearly choked on her vodka.

"We very much appreciate your invitation, Damian was it? But eh we kind of already have plans. But you have a good night now." Elena nearly fell over herself laughing when he left.

"God! I hope there are still some sober guys left when we finally get to an actual party!" Elena said while still half laughing and poring herself a fresh drink.

"Go easy on the alcohol Elena!" Bonnie yelled, reaching for her phone simultaneously. "I'm setting my alarm for 7.00am and if I can't wake you, I'm going to the class selection without you! The same goes for you Caroline."

"Bonnie you worry too much! We're eighteen, we're freshman, we're going to our first real college party where there are bound to be hot older college boys! I would gladly take a semester of an extra boring class for all that!" Elena finished her mini speech and began checking her makeup and touching up where it was needed.

"Well you can't say I didn't warn you." Bonnie joined her by the mirror adding yet another layer of lip gloss.

Caroline wasn't as sure about partying anymore. She had the classes she wanted listed in order of preference and sitting on her dressing table. But she'd already drank a substantial amount of alcohol and what Elena said was true.

They'd never get another first night in College.

Her head was pounding. She felt as if she'd spent the night banging her head against a concrete wall. Her mouth was dry and she was totally going to get a glass of water. As soon as the room stopped spinning.

Caroline pulled the duvet back from over her head and groaned loudly.

"What time is it? What happened to me?" She moaned, her voice husky and dry.

From across the room Caroline heard a voice sounding as pained as hers. She searched the room before her eyes found Elena, sprawled on the cream carpet on the floor a few feet away. Elena found her phone lying beside her head.

"Get up Caroline! We have twenty minutes to sign up for classes!" Elena screamed, pulling herself up off the floor and flinging her suitcase open, grabbing the first items of clothing she found.

Caroline wasn't exactly sure what was going on but she followed Elena's lead and started to dress herself. She caught a quick glimpse of herself in the mirror and nearly screamed at her own reflection. Caroline was shocked back into reality and began to ready herself at the speed of light. She removed her make up quickly and found her list of classes praying to god that she'd still get at least a few of them.

Literally about five minutes after waking up, Caroline and Elena (and coffee) had joined the rest of the freshmen queuing up trying to get the classes they wanted.

"I think I'm dying Caroline." Elena mumbled into her coffee, adjusting her sunglasses over her bloodshot eyes. The girls were standing near the front of the queue for psychology.

"Trust me Elena, I know how you feel." Caroline replied feeling almost close to tears. Caroline and Elena had (very luckily) gotten almost all of the classes they had wanted. The last on both of their lists was anthropology which had just stopped accepting new students.

"What class are we going to take?" Elena asked, glancing over her shoulder before letting her head fall into her hands in obvious pain.

"The only classes with spaces left are art history, pop culture and pre-law." Caroline answered, pondering her options.

"Well I'm already taking pre-med so law is definitely out of the question. Art has never really been my thing either so I think pop culture is pretty much my only option." Elena decided whilst scribbling her name next to Caroline's on the Psychology class list.

"I don't know Elena, I kind of like the idea of pre-law. Caroline Forbes. Lawyer. I think it has a ring to it." Caroline almost smiled while saying this before the pain in her head became too much and she gave up.

"Well we don't have to take all the same classes you know, we can be all independent for at least one class." Elena answered walking away from Caroline and joining the short queue for pop culture. "Meet me over there when you're finished." Elena pointed towards some tables a few feet away.

Caroline joined the line for law just as Bonnie was leaving it.

"Well, well look who's finally alive! I did try to wake you two up but no way was I missing out on my classes just because you two overindulged last night." Bonnie said, obviously trying not laugh at the state Caroline was clearly in.

"Don't worry about it Bon, we got almost all of the classes we wanted anyway." Caroline replied, stepping up to the front of the line.

"Well hello love. Looking a little worse for wear this morning aren't we?"

Behind at the little desk where the sign-up sheet was sat a very attractive blonde man with a very sexy British accent. Caroline was taken aback for about two seconds before replying.

"Well thank you very much for that, Mr. Obvious. Because I didn't feel shit enough already without you pointing that out to me." Caroline scrawled her name on the list before turning her back on the stranger and sauntering away, an amused Bonnie following her immediately.

They found Elena sitting at the table where they'd agreed to meet. Caroline threw her bag down and collapsed into the chair beside Elena.

"When did it become okay for random guys to point out how bad you look when you're hung-over?" She grabbed her now empty coffee cup and slammed it back down onto the table.

"Well he's hardly a random guy Caroline." Bonnie commented, sitting opposite Caroline and Elena.

Both girls have her a very quizzical look.

"How much do you guys even remember about last night?" Bonnie asked, trying hard not to laugh.

Caroline thought back to the night before but found very little in her memory. Alcohol, dancing, hot boys, alcohol, puking and more alcohol. But no one stood out and she was pretty sure she'd remember a hot guy with a sexy British accent.

Caroline looked over to Elena and found the same blank stare on her face that she must've had on her own.

"I remember bits and pieces." Caroline answered, not exactly lying, not exactly telling the truth.

"Well you obviously don't remember the hour you spent totally making out with that British guy. Or the half hour you spent trying to persuade him to come back to our dorm. Luckily enough for you, he wasn't nearly as wasted as you were." Caroline looked over her shoulder and caught British guy's eye for just a second before turning away, mortified. Elena burst out laughing at this, holding the table for support.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Elena, you spent your time last night with really drunk guy. You know the one who came to our room last night before we went out?" It was Caroline's turn to laugh now.

"What? Eh no. I think I'd remember if I made out with drunk guy last night." Elena was clearly in denial.

"Whatever you want to believe Elena. But you can ask him yourself, he's coming over here like right now." And sure enough there he was, not looking too fresh himself today. Like Elena, he wore dark glasses over his eyes.

Elena groaned loudly for the millionth time that day,

"Come on lets go before he gets here!" Elena pulled Caroline to her feet and started walking briskly in the opposite direction.

Drunk guy called out a quick hello. Clearly they had not moved swiftly enough. Elena turned to face him, plastering an awkward smile on her face.

"Oh hey…Damien. We're in a real rush, see you later yeah." She continued to pull Caroline away, Bonnie following behind them.

"It's Damon actually." Drunk guy replied but the girls barely heard them. He was drowned out by Bonnie's laughs and Elena's almost crying.

**I'm thinking of doing the next chapter from the boy's point of view, so let me know what you think! Updates should be about once a week.**

**Follows, Favourites and Reviews are much appreciated! Especially reviews with recommendations!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy/Stupid/Drunken LOVE**

**By AllenFrancisDoyle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Damn.**

**Authors Notes: This chapter will be set in the same day as the last, but it will focus on what the guys did and will eventually lead into the party. Hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review. **

"Can you please just turn down the music, Damon?" Stefan asked for what seemed like the millionth time. He wasn't quite sure what was playing but it was loud and oh so annoying.

"No can do little brother. I'm driving you up to college out of the goodness of my heart. The least you can do is stop complaining about my excellent taste in music." Damon reached forward, turning the stereo up even louder.

"You're driving me to college so you can hit on young, impressionable freshman girls." Stefan replied, turning the music down.

"Well yeah, that too." Damon was pulling up beside NYU.

_Finally _Stefan thought, getting out of the car and heading towards the trunk before he noticed Damon wasn't following.

"Aren't you at least gonna help me bring the boxes upstairs?"

"I really would love to help but I have other places to be." Damon threw his signature smirk and his car keys at his brother. "Just lock up when you're done and I'm sure I'll see you later."

"Thanks a lot Damon." Stefan had to laugh just a little as he began hauling his boxes from the car.

On his fourth trip to his new dorm Stefan thought he saw a familiar face heading towards the stairs.

"Kol!" Stefan yelled out but his friend was too far away to hear. He was also carrying a very large keg. Stefan tried to catch up but his path was blocked by two very attractive girls also making their way upstairs.

"Were they carrying kegs?" The blonde girl asked her friend, looking a little shocked.

"Yeah, probably for some dorm party or another." Her brunette friend answered as she pushed the blonde through a door at the top of the stairs.

Stefan sighed and continued down the hall to his own dorm room. He was really starting to regret his decision to share a room with Kol.

"Stefan, my old friend! Come in, have a drink." Kol was pushing a plastic red cup into Stefan's hand before he even had time to put down his last box.

"Hey Kol, when'd you get here?" Stefan asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Pretty early this morning, unfortunately. Dr Elijah didn't want to be late for his first day of work." Kol was rooting through his own boxes which appeared to be filled with nothing but bottles of liquor.

"Yeah Damon said something about him teaching pre-med classes this year. It's gonna be kinda weird having him as a teacher."

"I've overcome that little problem by simply not taking pre-med." Kol answered taking a swig out of a bottle of dark liquor.

"Isn't it a little early for the hard stuff Kol?" Stefan asked, throwing himself down on his new bed.

"It's never too early mate." Kol replied, trying another bottle, this one looked like tequila. "So what are the plans for tonight? I say we have a party here."

"Do whatever you want Kol, I'm gonna go explore. If Damon comes by, give him these will you?" Stefan asked, throwing Damon's car keys onto Kol's bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon sat opposite Elijah in a small coffee shop just off campus.

"What is it you want Damon, I do have classes to prepare." Elijah said, taking a sip of his coffee and making a horrified face at the taste.

"I can Irish that up for you if you want." Damon offered, pulling a hip flask from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and shaking it happily.

"Tempting." Elijah answered his voice dripping with his own personal kind of sarcasm. "But I'll have to decline. Now why don't you just tell me why you wanted to meet me…here?" Elijah scanned the room again, an obvious look of distaste on his face.

It was then that Elijah noticed a familiar face enter the café. He rose to his feet and embraced the newcomer in a tight embrace.

"Brother! What are you doing here, I thought you were in London." Elijah asked, releasing the man but still holding him at arm's length.

"Oxford didn't suit me anymore Elijah, you know how it is. I've decided to finish my education here, in New York."

"What you're trying to tell me, Niklaus, is that you've been kicked out of Oxford?" Elijah asked, but he of course already knew the answer.

"Kicked out sounds so harsh, brother. Asked nicely to leave immediately is more what I'd go for."

Elijah sat down and Damon made a low whistling sound.

"Looks like we'll both be attending NYU this year Klaus." Damon made the same offer of his hip flask to Klaus as he had to Elijah. Klaus accepted.

"What do you mean Damon?" Elijah asked, looking perplexed.

"Well that's why I called you here friend. I was kinda hoping you could pull a few strings and let me finish my last year of college here. Whitmore was getting old." Damon threw Elijah a very smirk-like smile.

"Do you honestly believe Damon, that I would risk my position at the University so that you can-"

And that's when they heard it.

The squeal of tyres before an enormous crash sounded from just across the street. All three men were on their feet and looking through the window in seconds.

"That's my car! Who the hell crashed my car?" Damon yelled, running out the door of the coffee shop, closely followed by Klaus and Elijah.

The car had crashed into several bins that were lined up by the sidewalk. As they neared the car, the driver side door opened and a man spilled out on to the road.

"Kol!" Klaus let out a murderous scream, running towards his younger brother and pulling him into a standing position. "What the hell were you thinking? You can't even drive sober."

"Nik! What are you doing here?" Kol slurred. He was still holding a bottle of liquor in his hand, swigging out of it occasionally. "I don't know, it really did seem like a good idea at the time."

"Are you alright Kol?" Elijah asked, checking his brother's head for any cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Kol slurred, falling into Elijah and spilling his drink all over him.

"Forget about Kol, what about my car?" Damon yelled, running his hands over the ruined paint work. "It's okay baby, I'm gonna get you all fixed up."

"Please stop talking to your car, Damon." Klaus began to help him assess the damage.

Someone must have called the police because sirens started blaring from just down the street. Kol was half passed out at this point, the only thing keeping him vertical was the tight hold that Elijah had on him.

"How wonderful." Elijah commented, removing a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiping away at the drool and alcohol Kol was dripping on his crisp white shirt. "Klaus, I'm afraid, as Kol's legal guardian, I'm going to have to cut our reunion short. I trust that Damon will not be pressing charges. Not if he wants to finish his college education."

This caught Damon's attention.

"Bribery at a time like this is so not cool." Damon commented before going right back to caressing his mangled car.

"Charges or not, Kol is still going to be arrested for this." Klaus commented. "I have a feeling this is going to be a first day of college he won't forget."

After the police arrived and forcibly removed Kol from the scene, Klaus took the car keys from Damon and steered him back towards campus.

"Come on Damon, let's go cheer you up by drinking all the alcohol Kol didn't get time to finish."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to kill Stefan when he gets back here." Damon was halfway through a bottle of tequila which he'd found hidden under Kol's bed.

"Siblings are more hassle than they're worth, mate." Klaus stated, making a dent in his own bottle of bourbon.

_*Ring ring*_

It was Klaus's phone.

"Elijah, what a pleasant surprise." Klaus answered, sounding about as drunk as he was.

"Have you been drinking Niklaus?" Elijah asked. "Have Kol's antics earlier today taught you nothing?"

"Well I could hardly let Damon drink alone! How inconsiderate would that be?" Klaus laughed into his phone.

"Do what you will brother, I'm just calling to let you know that Kol has been released into my care. He'll be staying with me tonight so there's no room for you here."

"That's fine Elijah, I'll just stay here in Kol's room with my good friend Stefan…if we can find him that is. And if Damon doesn't kill him." Klaus was mumbling on before he realised that Elijah had already hung up.

"Well that was just downright rude!" Damon said, taking another sip from his drink. A knock sounded at the door and two freshman boys appeared in the doorway.

"Can't you see that we are in the middle of a lot of family drama and a very, very serious drinking session?" Damon asked, sitting up slightly.

"We're here for the party." One of the boys said holding up an aluminous green flyer, which Damon grabbed out of his hand.

"Well look at this Klaus!" Damon handed the flyer to his friend. "It looks like your brother actually had a good idea today. You know, before he mangled my car."

More people started arriving at the door and were just standing around outside awkwardly. All of them were holding kegs or some other sort of alcohol.

Damon though for about thirty seconds before standing up to address the ever growing crowd. "Well don't just stand out there! Come in, give me a beer!" He pulled a beer out of the hand of one of the exited partygoers who then threw Damon a dirty look. "Don't look at me like that kid. Sharing is caring, after all."

Damon open the can of beer and down half of it in one go.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Damon?" Klaus asked as the room started to fill with random people and loud music started playing from god knows where.

"Calm down Klaus!" Damon replied, then chugged down the end of his beer, throwing the can towards Kol's bed. "We aren't the ones who organised this party and really, what's the worst that could happen?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan was making his way back to his dorm after a day of exploring NYU's campus and spending a few hours in the library. When he hit the stairwell he was hit with the sound of too loud music and too many people. He made his way to his room, and practically had to fight his way in. Damon was the first person he saw.

"What the hell is going on here Damon? Where's Kol? I'm going to kill him for this." Stefan was scanning the party for his new roommate but couldn't see him.

"Little brother!" Damon called out, staggering across the room to his brother. "Don't look at me like that Stefan, it was Kol who organised this little get together, before he crashed my car that is."

"He did what?! Damon, I just left the keys with him until you came back, I never thought he'd actually try to drive it!" Stefan was furious at Kol, both for the chaos he had caused with the car and their dorm room.

"Forget about it brother, I'm too drunk to care right now!" Damon bent down and retrieved a bottle of liquor from under Kol's bed, handing it to Stefan. "The only problem with this party is the lack of women!"

Stefan was feeling a bit guilty about Damon's car and he really didn't want to attempt to get everyone out of his room at that moment so he took the bottle from his brother and took a long drink. "I actually saw a few girls go into the dorm just down the hall, why don't you go invite them?"

"That's the spirit Stefan!" Damon was staggering out of the room and down the hall before Stefan could think twice about telling him about the girls. He hoped Damon didn't scare them too much.

"Stefan, you're back!" Klaus pushed through the crowd to get to his friend. "Sorry about your room, but really when you agreed to share with Kol, what were you expecting?" Klaus caught Stefan in a tight hug.

"That's a fair point. Where is Kol? Damon told me about the car but didn't say what happened to him." Stefan had to side step as even more people came into him dorm room.

"He was arrested, obviously, but Elijah the saint got him released into his care." Klaus answered, looking over at Damon who had just re-entered the party.

"Those girls were hot Stefan! Especially the feisty brunette. She totally wants me." Damon was staggering even more now, holding on to any available wall space for support.

"Maybe we should get you some water Damon." Stefan suggested, before being forcefully pushed into the crowd. By none other than Kol.

"I thought you were supposed to be staying at Elijah's?" Klaus asked Kol, who was too busy scanning the room to really pay attention.

"I was hardly going to miss my own party, brother. I made a jail break." Kol swept through the crowd and was lost in seconds.

"I give up on him, I really do." Klaus commented, drinking deeply from his now nearly empty bottle of bourbon.

"And I give up on not enjoying this party." Stefan gave in and began chugging from his own bottle. "There's nothing else to do in this situation to be honest."

"You'd be happier right now if you'd figured that out a while ago, mate." Klaus sauntered across the room to help Damon back onto his feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were making their way down the hall towards the dorm that was making the most noise and had the most people. At this point Elena and Caroline were drunker than they should have been.

"Tell me again why we're going to this party?" Elena asked, knowing that the strange drunken guy had invited them to it not an hour ago. He may have been hot but that meant nothing to Elena if he could barely stand.

"We're going to this party because it's just down the hall and you and Caroline are more likely do find your way back to our dorm in the drunken stupor you're both bound to be in by the end of the night." Bonnie answered, looking smug. She knew she would find her way back no matter what.

They walked into the dorm where the party was and were met with ear shattering noise. It took approximately 2.4 seconds for drunk guy to find them.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me for too long." He said directly to Elena. With very little chance of losing him at this party, she did the next best thing. She grabbed the bottle from his hand and drank without even asking what it was. Caroline and Bonnie gave her a questioning look. Elena shrugged.

"If you can't escape weird, drunken guy, join him." She stated simply and allowed herself to be dragged away by him into the crowd.

"Do you think that guy's okay?" Bonnie pointed through the crowd at a guy who was passed out on a bed.

"That would be my brother, Kol." A British accent spoke from behind them. "He overindulged…quite a bit today I'm afraid. He'll be okay until morning."

Caroline turned to see who owned the sexy accent and was not disappointed by what she found. He was a little taller than her, probably around 5'11. He hard dark blonde hair and had a few necklaces poking out from under his Henley.

"I'm Klaus by the way." He added, smiling. Caroline nearly fainted right then and there. Dimples.

Bonnie could see that Caroline was clearly unable to speak so she jumped in. "I'm Bonnie and my lovely friend here is Caroline. I'm gonna go check out the rest of the party." Bonnie made a swift exit and worked her way through the crowds of people.

After a couple hours of mingling with very drunk people, Bonnie sat on the edge of the bed next to passed out guy.

"You look about as happy to be here as I am." A guy leaning against the bedside table said to Bonnie. "I'm Stefan by the way." He offered his hand. Bonnie studied him for a moment and realised that while he was drunk, he was probably the most sober guy in the room.

She took his hand and shook it. "Bonnie. Whose room is this anyway? They must be crazy, it's gonna be trashed in the morning."

"That would be me." Stefan laughed, looking passed Bonnie to his snoring friend. "But it was my good buddy Kol here who organised this party. And invited half the college. We had to start turning people away about an hour ago."

"I told you she wanted me!" Damon yelled at Stefan from the middle of the room before kissing Elena who was returning his kiss with just as much vigour.

"Your friend?" Bonnie asked, laughing uncontrollably at the scene playing out before her.

"My brother, actually." Stefan answered, looking sheepishly at the ground.

It was then that Caroline (a large bottle of liquor in her hand) sauntered through the crowed and sat herself beside Bonnie on the bed.

"Oh my god, Bonnie, how hot is that guy I'm talking to!" She waved across the room at Klaus who was talking to some guys at the door. "And that accent! And dimples! I'm sooooo drunk Bonnie!" Caroline broke down into a fit of laughter and nearly fell off the bed.

"Maybe I should get you back to our dorm." Bonnie suggested, holding Caroline around her waist to stop her falling over.

"No Bonnie! I want to dance!" Caroline jumped to her feet and surprisingly, managed to stay vertical. "I'm going to go find Klaus!"

Caroline staggered off. Bonnie sighed and looked back towards Stefan who was now sitting on the floor, head in his hands, laughing.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked, no longer able to contain her own laughter. They both broke into hysterics watching their friends behave like a bunch of horny adolescents.

"I really need to sleep." Stefan stated quietly when they had finally calmed down. "But I don't know how to get all of these people out of my room."

Bonnie scoffed. "At least you can leave whenever you want. I have to look after the kids." She pointed at Elena and Caroline who were both involved in very intense make-out sessions.

"I have nowhere else to go!" He started laughing again. "You can go if you want though. I'll make sure your friends make it back to your dorm in one piece."

Bonnie thought about his offer and decided to accept it. She had warned them after all.

"Thanks Stefan, I owe you one." Bonnie got off the bed and went to let the girls know she was leaving. Elena was far too busy to hear Bonnie's farewell. Caroline was taking a break for air when Bonnie found her.

"Her Care, I'm heading back to the room now, will you be okay?"

"Noooo Bonnie don't leave! Maybe we can all leave, I'll ask Klaus to come back with us!" Caroline announced excitedly. Bonnie sighed.

"I really don't think that's the best idea, Caroline." Bonnie was too tired to elaborate further and Caroline had already run back over to her new beau.

Bonnie laughed the whole way back to their dorm.

_Those girls are gonna really regret this tomorrow. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy/Stupid/Drunken LOVE**

**By AllenFrancisDoyle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. *Sad Face***

**Authors Notes: Hey I know this chapter is a little late but I've been crazy busy for the last couple of weeks and haven't had time to edit. Let me know what you guys think, your reviews are what keep me writing! LOVE. **

"How'd it go, mate?" Kol asked, rolling over in his bed to face Damon who had just come back from class. Kol wasn't surprised to see him. He was just surprised that Damon had been to class.

"I'm gonna go with not so great." Damon pulled off his leather jacket and sat on Stefan's bed, pulling his hip flask from his jeans pocket. "She just keeps pretending I don't exist. And I'm beginning to think that it's physically impossible to get that girl alone."

"It's been a week Damon. Did you ever think she just doesn't want to know you?" Kol laughed. Damon was not in a laughing mood and threw his flask across the room, missing Kol by an inch. "No need to get violent, mate. There are many other fish in the sea after all."

"It's not the point Kol! It's a matter of principal. No girl has ever forgotten me. I'm Damon Salvatore!"

"And she was drunk! And is now ignoring you. It could be worse of course. You could be Nik, his girl didn't even recognise him enough to ignore him." Kol picked up Damon's flask and had a drink. _Why not _he thought. He wasn't going to class today anyway.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Stefan appeared in the doorway, not surprised to find Damon there again. He and Klaus were still trying to find some kind of student accommodation. Klaus was staying with Elijah until then and Damon was basically squatting on Stefan's floor. Kol of course didn't mind this at all. He had a live in drinking buddy.

"Your brother is still hung up on that girl from the party last week and is now basically stalking her. It's pathetic really." Kol got a lamp thrown at his head for that.

"Stop throwing my things, Damon." Stefan sighed. Loudly.

"I'm not hung up on Elena! I would just like her to acknowledge the fact that she totally wants me. And I would like her to acknowledge this fact while sober!" Damon sprung off the bed then and left the room. No girl had ever successfully avoided Damon's attentions for this long.

"He's got it bad." Stefan stated, sitting down on the bed that Damon had just vacated.

"Where have you been anyway Stefan? You're out of here early every morning before I get up and don't come back until late. Don't tell me you're hung up on some pretty young thing too?"

"Just because you don't wake up until noon and are always passed out drunk when I come home, doesn't mean I keep strange hours Kol. It means that you do." Stefan laughed, gathering books from the shelf over his bed. Stefan was still surprised that half of his belongings were still intact after "the party".

"And where do you think you're going now? You only just got home!" Kol yelled, sitting up and throwing his legs over the edge of his bed.

"Sorry mom, but some of us plan on actually attending classes this semester." Stefan left the room leaving Kol to wonder what he was going to do all day. Kol was pretty bored of just hanging around the dorm room hung-over every day. He rooted around the pile of paper beside his bed before he found what he was looking for.

_This could be interesting_ he thought to himself before getting dressed and following Stefan out of the dorm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were all sitting around a table in an off campus café eating lunch between classes when Damon walked by the window.

"There he goes again. I'm pretty sure he's stalking me." Elena held up her menu to cover her face.

"He is not stalking you Elena stop being so dramatic." Bonnie pulled down the menu and gave Elena a stern look.

"I know he isn't but it's just so awkward! I see him everywhere I go and it's like he knows me but I don't know him. It's just so weird." Elena went back to eating her salad and looking confused.

"That's what you get for getting inappropriately drunk and making out with strangers." Bonnie aimed this low blow at both Elena and Caroline.

"Hey! I've barely seen my guy since class registration. And he never says hi or stares at me weird like Elena's guy does." Caroline laughed. "He does help out in my Law class though. He basically just stands around and lets the girls drool all over him."

"Someone sounds jealous." Bonnie commented before hiding her face in her coffee.

"I am not jealous! I don't even know him! Why would I be Jealous?" Caroline half yelled at Bonnie over the table.

Bonnie just laughed and began to gather her things, almost forgetting her copy of Pride and Prejudice. "Yeah because you don't sound jealous at all. I'm heading back to class, I'll catch you guys later."

Bonnie made her way back to campus, coffee in hand. Her last class of the day was English Literature which was one of her favourites. She had just about settled herself into a seat in the lecture hall when she noticed someone move in beside her.

"Pssst. What are we doing in class today, gorgeous?" She turned towards the voice and recognised the guy immediately.

"Kol? I was beginning to think you were never going to come to any of your classes. Your name is on half of my class lists with 'no attendance' written beside it." Kol looked shocked for about a quarter of a second before painting his signature smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well and where have we met before? I'm sure I would have remembered someone who looked like you." Bonnie scoffed at his remark before turning to face him again.

"Technically we've never met. I was at a party in your dorm room last week. I was talking to your roommate Stefan while you were passed out in a drunken stupor. You snore by the way."

Kol looked confused before a moment of realization hit him and he began to laugh. "Yeah probably not my finest moment. It was a hell of a party though."

"Can you even remember it?" Bonnie laughed along with Kol, hitting him lightly in the arm. "And just for your information, we're studying Pride and Prejudice and we have a paper due next week."

"Damn. I don't suppose a very pretty girl would be willing to help out a guy who is in desperate need of a sober companion to complete a college assignment?"

Bonnie burst out in a fit of laughter at this just as their very pissed-off looking lecturer entered the room and gave both her and Kol an angry look.

"Maybe." Bonnie whispered in response to Kol's question. "We'll talk after class."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was sitting in the library, and had been for the past three hours. She had a pile of Law texts sitting in front of her and was seriously reconsidering her last minute choice of classes. She sighed loudly, threw her head into her hands and wondered why she hadn't opted for Pop Culture.

"Having some trouble there, love?" She heard a voice ask from behind her. Caroline jumped and turned around in her seat.

"Jeez! Sneak up on someone much?" Caroline blushed and turned back towards her pile of books.

"It's a public library, Love. And I was just walking by, not sneaking up." Klaus threw on that smirk Caroline recognized from class. He threw it on for all the impressionable freshman girls who fawned over him.

"Yeah well still! What are you doing here anyway, it's late." Caroline started to gather together her messy notes and dropped them all over the floor.

_Perfect _Caroline thought. _Just perfect. _

Klaus laughed at Caroline's clumsiness and her question.

"I do go to this college too, Love." Kneeling down, Klaus began to help Caroline pick up her scattered notes. "What assignment is this for anyway? I think I did this case study in my first year."

"It's fine, I have them." Caroline threw her notes into her bag and started the process of returning the heavy reference books to their shelves. "And stop calling me love!"

Klaus laughed and to Caroline's dismay began to haul a pile of books back, trying to be helpful but in Caroline's frustrated state, she found him more annoying than she probably should.

She wasn't sure exactly what it was about him, but everything he did seemed to annoy her.

"When are you going to stop pretending last week didn't happen?" Klaus held his arm out and grabbed a book shelf in front of Caroline, blocking her way and forcing her to face him.

He had that smirk on his face again and Caroline almost faltered for a second before gathering herself and looking him straight in the eye. She was going for a strong, confident and careless look but she was sure the slight blush on her cheeks would give her away.

"Just so you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." Caroline held her stance and saw what she thought for a second was a genuine smile reach Klaus' lips.

"That's why I like you." Klaus replied simply, sliding a handful of books back on to the shelf and freeing Caroline.

Caroline scoffed and returned to the table where she had left her bag. She made sure it was closed tight to avoid another embarrassing clumsy moment.

"I'm majoring in Law, you know." Klaus had crept up behind her, almost making her jump again just with the sound of his voice. "And half of the books you were just studying from are completely useless. Trust me, I know from experience. I happen to have a few books that could be quite useful, if you want them."

"I think I'll do just fine on my own, thanks." Caroline threw her bag over her shoulder and started to leave before she heard that voice again. _Stupid, sexy British accent!_

"It's been a pleasure, as always Caroline. And do let me know if you change your mind and need my help with anything." Caroline turned back to face him just as she reached the door.

"I'd rather fail pre-law, drop out and live on the streets, but thanks." She shot him one of her most dazzling smiles before sauntering away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was on her way back from her 'study session' with Kol. She couldn't say she'd gotten very much work done but spending time with Kol had been….interesting. He didn't seem all that interested in the work of Jane Austen but Bonnie found she didn't seem to care that much.

Bonnie was lost in thought walking down the corridor to her dorm room and nearly fell when she crashed into something hard. She looked up and saw Damon, also recovering from their collision.

"Oh hey, Bonnie." Damon said, bending down to pick up the book Bonnie didn't even noticed she had dropped. "You haven't seen Stefan around today have you?"

Bonnie scanned her memory for half a second.

"I saw him in biology this afternoon, but haven't seen him since." In fact, thinking about it, Bonnie hadn't seen Stefan outside class since the party.

"It's so weird, apart from class, I have no idea what that kid does all day." Damon looked thoughtful for a minute before sighing. "Thanks anyway Bonnie, see you around."

Damon walked back to his own dorm room (well technically Stefan's) and Bonnie continued back to her own room. Not that she knew him all that well but Bonnie thought Damon looked…kind of sad?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Columbia University, New York City**_

"Stay tonight."

"You know I can't, I have class early in the morning, and I'll never make it back on time." Stefan pulled the blonde woman closer to his chest, resting his chin on her hair. "And besides, Damon and Kol are starting to get suspicious."

"Suspicion means nothing, they'll never figure it out." The blonde woman said, snuggling even closer to Stefan, relishing in the moment before it was gone.

"Maybe Kol won't figure it out, he's been fairly busy this week with all the parties, but Damon definitely knows something is going on."

"So typical of my brother. Goes to college to get drunk." Stefan laughed at her logic and began his move to get out of bed.

"He isn't that bad, Rebekah. He'll probably go to class eventually." Stefan was dressing himself and gathering his things. "They're going to find out eventually, you know."

Rebekah sighed.

"Like you said, Kol is too busy getting drunk! And I'm sure Nik is far too busy feeling self-important. I met with Elijah for lunch today and he seemed so caught up in something else he probably wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't there. My brothers' are hardly the most observant people in the world, Stefan." Rebekah dragged herself out of bed and put her robe on, meeting Stefan at the door to her apartment.

"I know your brothers, Rebekah. I'm living with one of them. I just think we should tell them soon."

"I know, Stefan but when we tell them, it won't be our little secret anymore." Rebekah slid her arms around Stefan's neck, pulling him down into a deep, lingering kiss.

Stefan was the first to pull away, but only because he knew another second of that kiss and he'd be back in bed with Rebekah in an instant. He sighed in frustration.

"I really, really have to go. Breakfast in the morning? In that little café off NYU campus?" Stefan asked, standing in the doorway.

"8.00am sharp." Rebekah replied, making her way back to her bed just as the door closed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was pretty pissed off by the time she made it back to her dorm. It wasn't just Klaus, as much as she'd love to blame him for her bad mood. It was a mixture of everything. The aftermath of that stupid party. Her stupid decision to study Law. Her stupid Law assignment that she was going to be up all night doing. And stupid, sexy Klaus! Urgh. Caroline Groaned internally.

"Why so grumpy?" Bonnie bounced down beside Caroline on her bed.

"I'm not grumpy, just….I don't know…frustrated." Caroline threw the pen she was holding at her notepad, seemingly giving up.

"Sexually frustrated?" Elena joined the conversation, a scandalous smile on her face, throwing in her inappropriate two cents.

"Oh, ha-ha Elena." Bonnie threw her arm around Caroline's shoulders. "Come on Caroline, you're Carline Forbes! You never give up on anything. I think we should take the night off work, put on some stupid DVD we don't have to think about, and just veg out in front of the TV. Everything will be better in the morning."

As much as Caroline knew she needed to get this assignment done, she could see Bonnie's logic. She needed some time off. Some time to do some not thinking.

"Sounds good to me." Elena piped up. "Especially after the weird-ass day I had. My pre-med professor was acting really weird with me during class today. He kept looking at me as if he knew me you know? Like that Damon guy except I know I never got drunk and made out with my professor. Did I?" She looked at Bonnie (who was laughing) for confirmation.

"No, Elena. I'm pretty sure it was just the one guy."

"Thank god." Elena looked only slightly relieved. "Now which shitty, mind-numbing chick flick should we watch?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy/Stupid/Drunken LOVE**

**By AllenFrancisDoyle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Or do I?**

**Authors Notes: I'm so sorry this chapter is soooooo late! I've just started a new job and I've been kind of all over the place. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, establishing some stuff for the future. I hope you guys like it! Read/Favourite/Follow/Review! You know you want to ;) **

Klaus was browsing the book shelves in Elijah's apartment, though trying to find anything among the massive amounts of medical journals was becoming impossible.

"Where does your brother keep his secret stash of expensive drink?" Damon called from the kitchen, rooting through presses and drawers.

"Not in the kitchen anyway, too easy for Kol to find." Klaus returned to his search but as he expected, came up empty. "Try the living room."

"Good idea." Damon waltz passed, seeming pretty happy with himself.

"Why are you looking for it anyway? I thought you were trying to be a model student." Klaus laughed, surprised at just how well his friend had been doing.

"I'm celebrating." Damon was moving picture frames and ornaments all around the room.

"Celebrating what? Two weeks of sobriety."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Elena finally agreed to go out with me." Damon was looking way too happy about this.

"And how exactly did you manage that?" Klaus was pissed. Caroline was avoiding him like the plague despite his many offers of help on her assignments.

"Technically she asked me." Damon flashed his signature smirk and began searching for Elijah's secret stash. "She said she was sick of me following her around all the time."

Klaus had to laugh at this. Damon was nothing if not persistent when he really wanted something. And for some reason Klaus couldn't quite figure out, he really wanted this girl.

"Most girls would give you a restraining order in that situation Damon, not a date." Klaus was royally pissed off. He had been trying to give Caroline space. Perhaps he'd have more success if he started stalking her like a mad man.

Klaus picked up his laptop off the kitchen counter and joined Damon in the living room. "I found us a place to live." Klaus opened the laptop and began browsing through pictures of the two bed apartment he'd found earlier. He was getting sick of Elijah and Damon couldn't stay in Stefan and Kol's dorm forever.

"Well I can't find any drink in this place." Damon threw himself down onto Elijah's sofa, resigned to remain sober for the night and began to look through the pictures.

"Hold on, I'll check in his room."

Klaus was browsing through Elijah's drawers when he found something he really, really wished he hadn't. Under a book on the night stand was a picture of Elijah with a woman. A woman who was very familiar.

"Shit." Was all Klaus could manage to say. He shoved the picture into his jeans pocket. He really didn't know what to do. But he needed to talk to Elijah.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're going on a date with Damon?! When did this happen?" Caroline was beyond shocked. She thought Elena hated the guy.

"It's not a date. It's a quick coffee, just to get him off my back. And before you start lecturing me maybe you should ask Bonnie who she's been spending all her time with lately."

Caroline shifted her attention to Bonnie who was laying on her bed, reading. Caroline knew Bonnie had been around much lately but she'd been so consumed by her assignments, she hadn't thought to ask what she'd been up to.

"Hey don't turn this around on me Elena, I'm not the one who agreed to go on a date with my stalker."

"He may not be your stalker but he's hardy good news, is he?" Elena looked sorry the moment she finished talking. Bonnie looked hurt.

"It isn't exactly any of your business is it Elena? Who I spend my time with has nothing to do with you, so just keep your opinions to yourself." Bonnie dropped her book into her bag, threw it over her shoulder and swiftly moved to the door. "See you later, Caroline."

Silence hung in the room the minute she was gone. And Caroline was more confused than ever.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I really shouldn't have said that. It's just that Damon told me a few things about this guy Bonnie's been seeing. It was nothing bad really, just drinking and partying."

"You really should apologise, Elena, she looked really hurt." Caroline thought Elena was being overly judgmental but didn't want to sound too harsh and start more fights.

"I know and I will. I was just mad about what she said about Damon." Elena knew she probably shouldn't have brought Bonnie and Kol into her Damon drama but she hadn't known what else to say. She didn't know how to describe it exactly but Damon had gotten under skin and she was freaked out by this. No guy had ever tried as hard as Damon just to get a date with her.

"So tell me about your date?" Elena laughed. Caroline was so obviously trying to change the subject but Elena didn't mind, there was no point going after Bonnie now, she was still too upset.

"We're meeting tomorrow at that coffee place just off campus. And before you ask how this happened, I asked him. I think he tried for long enough and I owe it to him, and after all, it's just a coffee."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was sitting on Kol's bed, going through their latest assignment with him. She had a feeling he knew an awful lot more than he was letting on but she went along with their little arrangement anyway.

"What are you guys up to?" Stefan was leaning against the door frame, a knowing smirk on his face as he observed his the scene in front of him.

"We're studying mate." Kol answered, holding up his Jane Austen novel as evidence. "You should recognise it, given the amount of time you've been spending in the library lately. In fact, I've seen more of Damon since we started college than you."

Stefan laughed and looked at the ground.

"Yeah well you won't have to put up with Damon for much longer, he called me this morning and he and Klaus have found an apartment just off campus."

"Well that's just great, now I'll have no roommate. I really don't know what has you out until all hours, I take mostly the same classes as you, I'm up-to-date with all my assignments, and I still manage to make it back to our room every day to do more than just sleep."

"What are you guys studying anyway?" He was obviously changing the subject but Kol and Bonnie weren't exactly in the mood to pry.

"Jane Austen, Emma to be precise." Bonnie answered, opening up her laptop and seeing a message from Elena.

"_I'm sorry about earlier. Are you free to meet up and talk?" _

Bonnie was relieved. She was still mad about what Elena had said about Kol but she knew Elena had been deflecting her own feelings about Damon onto her.

"_It's okay, I can meet you for lunch in about an hour?" _

"_Thanks Bonnie, I'll meet you at La Bistra then." _

After that weight had lifted Bonnie refocused her attention on Kol and Stefan's conversation, which had turned sour.

"Well maybe you should just move your bed down to the library, then you won't even have to come back here. Look mate, I know there's something else going on so why don't you just tell me what it is?"

"There's nothing to tell Kol! I've just been really busy that's all." Stefan's phone received a message just then which he read quickly before shoving it back into his pocket. "Look, I don't have time for this." Stefan grabbed a couple books from his desk and put them into his backpack. "I have classes to go to, I'll be back later."

Kol sighed when Stefan left the room and threw himself down on his bed.

I know he's hiding something you know. I'm pretty sure I've been to the library more times than he has and he's never there when I go."

"I'm sure whatever it is, he'll tell you when he's ready." Kol smiled at Bonnie and rearranged himself so that his head was laying in Bonnie's lap.

"I know but it's just getting annoying. It's like I don't even have a roommate. If I wanted a room on my own, I would have requested one."

Bonnie understood Kol's frustration. Caroline had been so stressed about her assignments that she spent most of her time working on them and when she was in their dorm room, she wasn't really there. Elena had been around more but she'd been kind of distant lately.

"Damn, I should leave soon, I have to meet Elena for lunch." Binnie jumped off the bed and began to gather her things.

"You can't leave me now, not in my hour of need." Kol sat up and stuck out his lower lip.

Bonnie laughed and tussled his hair before shoving him backwards.

"I'll see you later tonight, library around seven? We can get ahead of ourselves on our English Literature assignments."

"I'll see you then Bonnie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus was waiting outside the lecture hall where Elijah was teaching pre-med. Apart from being confused, he was also pretty pissed off. He realised it wasn't exactly Elijah's fault but he was still mad at his older brother. It was just then that a pretty blonde caught his attention. Caroline was making her way through the hall, a very large pile of books in her arms.

"Hey, Caroline!" Klaus called out, making his way towards her. Caroline turned too fast and the pile of books collapsed to the floor. Klaus suppressed his laugh and knelt to pick up the fallen books.

"You really should be more careful love. Or perhaps you should invest in a suitcase to haul these books around." A small smile crept onto Caroline's face, though she looked close to tears. Klaus noticed this and carried the books over to a nearby table.

"You're still having trouble with your law assignments, I assume." Caroline took a seat beside Klaus as he began scanning the books. "I don't think any of these are going to be much use to you, love." Klaus held up one of the books before throwing it aside and focusing all of his attention on Caroline.

"I don't know what I'm doing in law. I'm ahead in all of my other classes, I just can't seem to grasp any of this." Caroline rested her head in her hands. She looked exhausted, like she'd barely slept in days.

"I've been there love, law is probably one of the most difficult classes to take, especially as a freshman with so much else going on. It took me a while to really get into it, too." Klaus rested his hand on top of Caroline's and lifted her head up so that she was looking at him.

"It's really not worth all of this stress, Caroline."

Caroline was beginning to feel better. Klaus leaned forward and wiped a single tear off her cheek with his hand. She laughed softly.

"Come on love, I'll help you bring these back to the library then you can go back to your room and rest up for a while, okay?"

Caroline nodded and got to her feet and allowed herself to be led away by Klaus. Klaus completely forgot about Elijah.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They know there's something going on, Rebekah, we can't keep this up for much longer." Stefan was worried. He hated lying and he really didn't want anyone to find out about him and Rebekah. He wanted to tell them himself and he was beginning to think there was never going to be good time.

"Well I don't know what to say Stefan." Rebekah sipped at her mocha latte. She was far less worried than he was. She knew her brothers. They'd go crazy first, then go all 'disappointed' then they would finally accept it. The whole process would take about two weeks at most.

"I have to tell them." Stefan was staring into his untouched Americano. Rebekah was getting seriously frustrated at his lack of interesting conversation.

"Oh for heaven's sake Stefan, tell them, don't tell them but make up your bloody mind." Rebekah stood up, grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse and began walking away.

"I'm sick of your internal battle Stefan, the ball's in your court, but don't call me again until you've sorted this out."

Stefan was about to get up and follow her before he noticed a familiar face watching him from a few feet away. He groaned and threw his head back.

"Well, well, well, I guess I know what you've been up to for the last couple of weeks."

"Damon. What are you doing here?" Stefan was just glad he was alone. He didn't think he could face Klaus right now.

"I'm on my way to get the keys to my new bachelor pad. I have to stop off at Elijah's first to pick up some stuff I left there. What exactly are you doing running around with Rebekah?"

"It's nothing we were just meeting for a coffee, to catch up." It was a pathetic lie that Stefan knew Damon would see right through but he couldn't think of anything else.

"Whatever you say little brother. Just be careful with her, you know what will happen if that goes wrong." And with that Damon was gone and Stefan was left with even more to think about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon knocked on Elijah's apartment door and found it was open. He walked in and spotted his Zippo lighter and hip flask on the table in the sitting room.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Damon called out before noticing men's and women's clothes strewn across the floor leading to Elijah's bedroom. "Elijah, you dog."

Damon made his way into the living room and grabbed his things, planning on escaping without interrupting something he'd rather not.

Damon was on his way out when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and his jaw dropped.

Elena was sauntering out of Elijah's bedroom, wearing nothing but too big shirt, probably Elijah's. Damon just shook his head, sighed and turned to leave, ignoring the girl yelling behind him.


End file.
